AU Fic
by Rogue3
Summary: A big AU. Lancelot is not part of Arthur's famous knights and he is discovered in Marius Honorius's prison with Guinevere and Lucan. Explanation inside. Chap 1 now up.
1. Intro and Explanantions

Hi all. I'm sure you all remember the AU Arthur Movie challenge I put forward not too long ago. Well, I decided to try my own hand at it. And take note if you decide to read. I am a fan of the A/L pairing and that means **slash**, so don't read if you don't like. I'm thinking that Guinevere will most likely end up with Tristan or nobody at all. And I'm also only including her because I can think of no other way really in order to include the Woads in the battle against the Saxons unless she is there to act as a joining point between Merlin and Arthur.

As of right now, this is just an introduction to the fic and an explanation as to how I'm going to have certain characters wind up in their current predicaments. Okay? Read on!

**Summary:**

Lancelot isn't part of the legendary knights of the Round Table and he is discovered in Marius Honorius's prison along with Guinevere and Lucan.

**Plot Points:**

Lancelot:

As the only surviving Sarmatian of his group after an ambush, he is sold off to the Honorius family as a slave by his Roman Commander. However, Lancelot refused to yield to Marius, clinging to his Sarmatian heritage and not accepting the religion Marius tried to force upon him. After repeated attempts, the Roman became enraged by Lancelot's unbreakable soul and thus had Lancelot locked up in the prison and left to die.

Guinevere:

She was part of a Woad Scout Team that had come too close to the Roman Estate and were then attacked by the mercenaries employed there. She was spared because her beauty and fierce spirit enthralled Marius, but she, like Lancelot, refused Marius's advances and nearly escaped his clutches several times. Upon discovering she was a high-ranking person in Woad hierarchy, he had her locked up with occasional harsh interrogations.

Lucan:

An orphan, he was caught stealing in the Honorius garden and, as punishment, was beaten which caused a broken arm, and tossed in the prison for a few weeks (which grew longer) "to teach him a lesson".

Because they put up the most fight, and they were of different races, Lancelot and Guinevere were both treated the harshest and the most cruelly. Both had to endure several brutal beatings a day in an attempt to shatter their spirits. They also had to endure emotional and psychological trauma as well upon Marius's visits to the prison. They were also suffering from starvation. However, Marius's wife Lady Felcinia disliked what her husband had become and his treatment of others who did not follow his ways, so she began paying secret visits to the prison behind her husband's back, bringing small helpings of food and water to the two prisoners he seemed so determined to break.

Okay. That is the setup of my story. I'm working on chapter one now, but I thought I'd post this just see how my story will be received. Please R&R and let me know if I should continue.

Peace out,

Rogue


	2. Chapter 1: The Prison

**Arthur AU Story: (need new title)**

**AN: **Okay. Here's hoping that I don't disappoint all you people too bad. In my own opinion, this chapter really sucks and I'll probably end up redoing it once I get further along in the story because I have wracked my brain majorly in an attempt to figure out how I'm gonna get the start of this story. And another thing, please no flames about how I've written Lancelot in the chapter, because this is my first try in the fandom and given his present circumstances, I think Lancelot's attitude would be slightly like it is in the movie yet different at the same time, so… yeah. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing! The movie points belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and David Franzoni, the characters belong to the actors who played them and the legend itself belongs to history.

Chapter One:

The Prison 

Lancelot groaned as he shifted his weight and all his aches and pains came to life immediately. There was not a position that he could stay in for long before it began to aggravate his injuries. Sighing as he settled down as well as he could, he looked around at his surroundings for the millionth time in forever. His cell didn't allow him much movement as it was no bigger than a fireplace area that he briefly remembered back at the fort where he had been stationed before this new hell he now lived. Movement in the cell across from him distracted him from his musings and he looked over. "Are you okay?" came a soft voice. Guinevere had been in here almost as long as he had and the two had developed a friendship of sorts. He snorted in response and got a faint laugh in return. "Stupid question, I know. But humor me?" He was about to reply when their brief conversation was interrupted as a sharp flash of sunlight sliced through the darkness. Both he and Guinevere immediately recoiled, shielding their faces from the painful glare, which disappeared as quickly as it came to be replaced by the softer light of a candle flame, which seemed to float by itself.

Lancelot grew concerned as Marius's wife Fulcinia soon appeared in the darkness. She stopped at the bars of Guinevere's cell first and knelt down, pulling a few scraps of food from the pouch at her waist and handing them through the bars before making her way over to him. Her visits were now far from unusual to the two prisoners, but she usually came at night when Marius would be none the wiser. "My lady(1), are you sure you should be here in the day?" he asked, even as he accepted the food she handed him and had to control himself not to tear into it immediately. He could see Guinevere as she did the same. Fulcinia smiled sadly at the young man. "It is alright, I have bribed the guard, yet I still cannot stay long. He is in the village today." They both knew of whom she was referring to without her even saying so. "In the village?" Guinevere asked, then laughed bitterly. "This means that we shall soon get some new friends." Lancelot smirked in reply. "Oh, how I love to meet new people." He drawled. Fulcinia shook her head. "Oh you poor dears," she said tearfully, "I do not know how you stand it here." All around them was an almost mournful symphony of suffering. Somewhere in the darkness down the corridor was the sound of weeping, so despondent that it tore at Fulcinia's heart while elsewhere, a child was screaming, either in hunger or fear or pain or even in all three(2).

Lancelot and Guinevere both knew how lucky they were to get these visits from Fulcinia as she often brought them food and fresh water and also told them stories of hope and free spirits. Most of the time, the three just talked about anything and everything that the two could remember clearly. All too soon, Fulcinia reached for her candle, which she had set on the floor and got to her feet. "I will be back, very soon." She promised them before she turned to leave. "Fulcinia." Guinevere spoke and the lady turned in question. "Thank you. For everything." Lancelot nodded in agreement with her words and Fulcinia choked back a sob as her eyes filled with tears. Swiftly she turned and hurried down the passageway. As she reached the door, there was another flash of the precious sunlight that the two yearned for, and then they were in darkness once again.

TBC… 

**AN #2: **Okay, how was it? Should I continue? Seemed to drag a bit to me, but I needed to set the mood of these two. How they ended up there will probably be breached in flashbacks in later chapters. Once again, please R&R. And please don't flame. As I said before, I'm trying my best, as this is a new fandom for me in writing terms. I will probably cover Arthur and the others in the next chapter.

**1 – **I think that Lancelot, who had been trained as a knight, would still use this title of respect when talking to Fulcinia even if she told him not to. But make no mistake; he has much worse names for Marius. evil grin

**2 – **No, this isn't Lucan. I can't decide if he should be in there already or get thrown in not long before Arthur and his knights make their visit.

Please R&R.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, first thing…

No, this is obviously not an update as you can see. And I'm sorry to get anybody's hopes up. Second thing is yes, I'm still planning to continue this but Arthur and the others are being extremely difficult! I've been writing and rewriting the next chapter without any luck and I'm still not happy with it… I'm beginning top think that I'm gonna need a co-writer for this story if anyone is interested. If so just drop me a line.

Sorry for the delay, again I hope to have the next chappie up soon.


End file.
